US
by Dark Black Athena
Summary: Kita sama, itu yang orang katakan... Kita berbeda, itu yang ada dalam hidup... / Bukan hanya gender/nama... namun lebih pada eksistensi kita. /DLDR, RNR please,
1. Chapter 1

_Sama,_

**Kami sama.**

**Setidaknya itu yang orang bilang...**

_Beda,_

**Kami berbeda,**

**Itu yang kulihat selama hidup...**

_**Kami adalah saudara yang tak pernah menjadi satu...**_

* * *

"**Naruto"**

**Belong to:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

"**US"**

**Belong to:**

**Me**

_**Familly, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/ and lil' bit Romance.**_

_**GaaSaku as brother/sister**_

* * *

Sakura's POV

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarku yang terlelap. Kucoba tuk menghiraukan, namun nampaknya sesosok manusia yang sampai saat ini kupanggil _Okaa-sama_, tidak mengijinkanku tuk terlelap lebih lama.

"Oh Sayang, ayo bangun. Garra saja sudah bangun, cobalah untuk bisa lebih baik dari pada dia. Kau _Aneki_-nya Sakura." Oh **God**, aku bosan mendengar kata-kata ini. Tak bisakah untuk sekali saja kalian bisa menganggapku lebih baik dari pada Adikku itu?

"Ya _Kaa-sama_, Aku bangun."

Dan sepertinya hariku akan kulalui seperti biasa. Oh **gezz**, kurasa aku harus cepat atau akan menerima ocehan orang-orang itu.

**-US-**

"_Ohayou minna_," ucapku ketika aku menemui keluargaku di meja makan.

"Seperti biasa, hn? Tak bisakah melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, seperti Garra?" tidak tahu 'kah kalian perkataan kalian selama ini telah membuatku sakit? Ku abaikan _Otoo-sama_ ku, bisa gerah aku jika seperti ini, maka tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu aku segera ijin untuk berangkat ke universitas.

"Hm, bisa kah kau menunggu Garra dulu, Saku? Sekolah kalian kan satu arah, sekalian saja berangkat bersama, kalian kan saudara sudah sepantasnya untuk saling bantu. Kau tau 'kan kalau motor Garra sedang rusak?"

"Aku tau _OKaa-sama_, _Otoo-sama_. Tapi, aku sedang terburu, bagaimana jika nantinya aku terlambat?"

"Sakura bisakah kau menuruti semua perkataan Orangtuamu? Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak yang tidak tahu sopan santu terhadap orang tuanya sendiri?"

"Permisi, kami pamit." Segera ku balikkan badan dan kupercepat langkahku menuju mobilku yang berwarna hitam, sehitam hatiku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang tuaku selalu membanding-banding kan aku dengan Garra-Adikku, masih kuterima bila aku dibandingkan dengan salah satu anak teman mereka. Dulu ketika aku kecil aku sebelum adikku lahir sepertinya mereka tak pernah seperti itu

**-US-**

"Sudah sampai, _Nee-chan_. Terimakasih." Ucap Garra.

"Hn, cepat masuk." Perintahku padanya.

"Oh, iya _Nee_. Nanti tidak usah jemput aku, aku bisa pulang dengan temanku. Aku masuk dulu _Nee-chan_." Sambungnya.

Ku lihat jam di dashboard mobilku, untung saja aku masih punya 45 menit untuk sampai di universitas.

Ah, aku lupa untuk menceritakan diriku pada kalian. Namaku Haruno Sakura, anak pertama dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, aku mempunyai adik bernama Garra Haruno. Aku berumur 18 tahun, dan aku bersekolah di Universitas Konoha, dengan jurusan hukum semester dua.

Mobilku sudah memasuki lingkungan kampusku. Dengan kecepatan sedang, aku segera mengarahkan mobilku untuk parkir di tempat **VIP**, bukan dalam artian **VIP** yang 'sebenarnya' karena yang kumaksud adalah tempat parkir tepat di bawah pohon bernama sama dengan namaku, di sebelah selatan gedung jurusan hukum.

Dengan langkah tergesa segera aku pergi ke cafetaria kampusku, bukan karena aku lapar walau mungkin itu bisa disebutkan juga, namun lebih tepat kepada aku yang terlambat untuk menemui sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hey, itu dia _Forehead_! Dia panjang umur!" ucap Tenten, sahabatku yang paling tomboy setelah Temari-_Nee_, dan seperti biasa dia mencepol rambutnya menjadi dua, dan menurutku itu hal yang unik walau tak memungkiri dia akan terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut yang diurai.

"Haha, maaf ya aku telat. Biasa, nganter Garra dulu." Ucapku dengan senyum tipis.

"Hm, aku akan memaafkan mu bila kau mentraktir kami sepuas kami di sini." Ucap Ino- Yamanaka Ino, sahabat pirangku selain Temari. Menurutku dialah yang paling cerewet dan paling cantik diantara kami.

"Ino-_chan_ tak seharusnya seperti itu. Kasian Sakura-_chan_ kan?" bela Hinata-Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat paling anggun dan feminine yang aku punya, dan paling polos dan lugu- ups!

"Hey, sudahlah tak apa. Yang penting Sakura sudah bisa berkumpul bersama kita bukan?" ucap Temari-_Nee_, dia yang paling tua diantara kami.

**-US-**

"_Tadaima_..." Ucapku, berharap tidak ada yang menjawab selain pegawai dirumahku.

"Ah, itu dia. _Okaeri nasai_, Sakura-_chan_." Hn? Tumben ada _OKaa-sama_, dan sepertinya ada tamu di rumahku.

"Hn, _Kaa-sama_."

"Sayang, ini kenalkan Matsuri-_chan_. Dia ini pacarnya Garra lho... manis ya? Orangnya perhatian dan pintar lho... Eh, ayo kita makan tadi Matsuri-_chan_ membawakan kita makanan lho, kesukaanmu Saku..." Orang tua yang tak adil, Garra baru kelas 2 Senior High School. Dan Ia diperbolehkan pacaran? Aku saja tidak boleh.

"Saku, kenapa melamun? Ayo kenalan, _Kaa-chan_ ke ruang makan dulu." Ucap _OKaa-sama_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, kau Sakura Haruno ya, Kakaknya Garra-kun? Aku Matsuri, salam kenal. Garra-kun senang sekali menceritakan tentang dirimu, bahkan ketika kami berkencan dia selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu. Dan Garra-kun tidak berbohong, kau sangat cantik ne, _Nee-chan_..." Ucapnya dengan riang. Hah, apa pernah ya aku seperti itu? Dan- wait a minute, dia memanggilku _Nee-chan_?

"Hn, Sakura. Kakak Garra." Balasku sambil menjabat tangannya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

**-US-**

"Hm, _oishii ne_... Garra pintar memilih pacar ya, pintar sekali memasak! Ti-"

"Permisi, aku ke kamar dulu." Aku sudah tau lanjutan dari perkataan _Too-sama_. Akhir-akhirnya dia akan menyindirku dan memuji Garra, lalu aku disuruh mencontohnya. Hhh whatever...

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Kamarku ada di lantai tiga bagian sayap kiri dari rumah utama, rumah ku ini sebenarnya sebuah mansion. Kamarku bernuansa biru, hijau, putih, dan hitam. Terdengar dan terlihat aneh memang, namun buktinya dari semua yang pernah masuk kemari memujinya. Karena kamarku ada di lantai tiga, maka aku mempunyai balkon. Balkon kamar ku menghadap ke taman bunga dan danau buatan berurukuran kecil.

Aku senang duduk di balkon ketika malam hari untuk sekedar melihat bintang. Dan rasanya sangat melegakan ketika melihat bintang, karena ketika melihat bintang aku selalu berdoa dan mencurahkan isi hatiku tanpa takut ada yang mendengar. Lagi pula ada sebuah kenangan tersendiri dalam hidupku dan bintang.

**-US-**

"Ah.. segarnya." Berendam air hangat dalam _jacuzzi_ memang menyenangkan. Serasa segala penat sudah hilang, walau untuk sementara. Aroma terapi yang memanjakan diri ini. Dan membuat badan menjadi lebih _fresh_...

Namun, walau badan terasa bugar kembali. Entah mengapa aku tak tahu, mungkin memang malam yang semakin larut atau kah memang mataku yang tak bisa dikompromi 'kan lagi...

Kuganti pakaian ku menjadi kimono tidur. Kurebahkan diriku ke atas kasur empuk ku. Ku cari posisi yang nyaman, dan kumatikan lampu. Agar sang bintang dan sang bulan bisa dengan leluasa menyinari kamarku melewati atap kamarku yang memang trasnparan.

Dan seiring nafasku, aku tertidur. Mencoba melewati bergantinya hari dengan damainya...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**-!-**

_**Walau tersusun dengan daging, darah, dan tulang rusuk yang sama...**_

_**Tak bisa dipungkiri kita berbeda...**_

_**Tak hanya dari Gender, dan nama...**_

_**Tapi juga eksistensi dalam penglihatan orang tua...**_

**-!-**

* * *

Hay!

Perkenalkan namaku Athena! Salam kenal semua...

Tolong beri masukan ya? Aku terima segala jenis masukan termasuk kritikan dengan alasan kritik yang membangun ya? Makasih...

So?

Keep? Or Delete?

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dulu_

**Kita bersama**

_Sekarang_

**Kita menjauh**

**Dan setelah kurenungi,**

**Ternyata...**

_**Kita sangat berbeda...**_

"**Naruto"**

**Belong to:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

"**US"**

**Belong to:**

**Me**

_**Familly, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/ and lil' bit Romance.**_

_**GaaSaku as brother/sister**_

_Gaara's POV_

Sudah jam setengah empat pagi rupanya. Biasanya jam-jam segini belum ada yang bangun kecuali pegawai atau pelayan di _kun_ku ini. Aku bergegas turun dari kasur empukku dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama karena aku mempunyai kamar mandi pribadi yang tentu saja ada dalam kamarku.

Jam empat tepat, dan aku sudah selesai dengan semua persiapanku. Tak betah terus berada di dalam kamar, aku putuskan untuk keluar kamar. Tak tahu aku akan kemana, hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah, dan sampailah aku di depan ruang belajar kakakku-Sakura. Betapa kagetnya aku mengetahui bahwa _Aneki_ku masih terjaga dan sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya _kurasa._ Kulihat Ia mulai bangkit dari kursinya, segera saja aku bersembunyi takut kepergok olehnya yang pasti akan marah melihatku didepan ruangnya.

Ia terlihat sangat mengantuk, dapat kupastikan Ia tak bisa tertidur. Karena aku melihat bahwa sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjuk 'kan pukul lima tepat.

-US-

"Dimana _Aneki_mu Gaara?" Ah, _Too-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ sudah bangun ternyata, mereka mengagetkanku.

"Kurasa _Aneki_ masih tidur _Too-chan_, Ia ti-"

"Dasar anak tidak berguna, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi dan Ia masih saja tidur? Apa Ia tak bisa lebih berguna?" Selalu seperti ini, _Too-chan_ selalu memotong omonganku ketika aku berkata bahwa _Aneki_ sedang melakukan apa yang menurut _Too-chan_ tidak pantas, dan Beliau akan memarahi _Aneki_. Itu pasti.

"Bangun 'kan anak tak berguna itu, dear..."ucap _Too-chan_ pada _Kaa-chan_ ku. Dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata 'pun, _Kaa-chan_ segera pergi ke kamar _Aneki_ku itu.

-US-

Acara sarapan ini berlangsung hening. Tak ada yang berani berbicara karena hal tersebut sudah suatu peraturan di _kun_ ini, 'dilarang bicara ketika makan'.

"_Ohayou minna_," Ah, rupanya _Aneki_ku sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang rapi dan sudah membawa barang yang sudah dapat dipastikan akan dibawanya ke kampus. Namun, satu hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat lelah. Itu terlihat dengan kantung matanya yang menggelap.

"Seperti biasa, hn? Tak bisakah melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, seperti Gaara?" Perkataan _Too-chan_ menyadarkanku, aku hanya berani meliriknya dengan sudut mataku, tak berani menoleh atau 'pun berbicara. Aku selalu ingin sepertinya yang bisa dengan tegarnya menghadapi kehidupan yang amat rumit ini. Aku ingin membelanya, namun lidahku kelu-entah mengapa, bagaimanapun aku tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tua walau aku tak pernah mengalaminya.

"Ah, maaf-" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dari sela rambutnya bisa kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Minna, aku pamit..." sambungnya, terlihat jelas ia tak menyukai situasi ini.

"Hm, bisa kah kau menunggu Gaara dulu, Saku? Sekolah kalian kan satu arah, sekalian saja berangkat bersama, kalian kan saudara sudah sepantasnya untuk saling bantu. Kau tau 'kan kalau motor Gaara sedang rusak?" Ucap _Kaa-chan_ku. Oh _Kaa-chan_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lagi pula aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Tidak kurang meminta temanku tuk menjemputku.

"Aku tau _OKaa-sama_, _Otoo-sama_. Tapi, aku sedang terburu, bagaimana jika nantinya aku terlambat?" Lihat? _Aneki_ku sudah pasti lelah dengan semua tekanan mereka, bahkan aku baru menyadari bahwa Ia memanggil orantuanya dengan _suffix _'_sama'._

"Sakura bisakah kau menuruti semua perkataan Orangtuamu? Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak yang tidak tahu sopan santu terhadap orang tuanya sendiri?" Aku benci dengan situasi ini.

"Permisi, kami pamit." Dan dengan Ia berkata seperti itu, kami- aku dan _Aneki_ku berangkat.

-US-

"Sudah sampai, _Nee-chan_. Terimakasih." Ucapku.

"Hn, cepat masuk." Perintahnya padaku.

"Oh, iya _Nee_. Nanti tidak usah jemput aku, aku bisa pulang dengan temanku. Aku masuk dulu _Nee-chan_." Sambungku.

-US-

Bel waktu tanda bahwa kami-aku dan teman-temanku boleh meninggalkan sekolah berbunyi. Aku segera membersihkan bangkuku dan melesat ke kelas 2C-kelas Matsuri, pacarku. aku akan mengajak dan mengenalkan Matsuri pada orang tuaku hari ini. Sebenarnya orang tuaku sudah mengentahui bahwa aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Namun, bukannya mereka memarahiku mereka malah menyuruhku untuk segera mengenalkannya pada mereka. Sebenarnya aku memang senang karena secara tidak langsung mereka mengijinkanku berhubunga dengan Matsuri, namun aku juga semakin kecewa dan sedih atas perilaku orang tuaku ini. Dengan ini mereka terkesan lebih perhatian dengan _Aneki_-ku. Mereka melarang _Aneki_ berpacaran pasti dengan alasan bahwa bisa jadi _Aneki_ akan menurun nilainya dan akan terjadi apa-apa bila Ia tidak hati-hati. Tapi dengan raut biasa, atau malah gembira mereka mendu_kun_gku.

"Ah, Gaara-_kun_? Maaf, sudah menunggu lama ya? Tadi _sensei_ memberiku beberapa tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sepulang sekolah. Maaf ya?" Maafnya, mungkin karena merasa bersalah dengan membuatku menunggunya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Hn, Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, cepat!"

-US-

Baru beberapa menit aku masuk dan mengenalkan Matsuri pada _Kaa-chan_, aku sudah disuruh meninggalkan mereka berdua. _Girls talk_, katanya. Aku 'pun pergi namun hanya ke ruang makan, mengecek apakah masakan Matsuri sudah dihangatkan dan ditata di ruang makan. Dari ruang makan aku dapat mendengar samar suara _Aneki_, kurasa ia sudah pulang.

"_Tadaima_..." Ucap seseorang yang kemungkinan _Aneki_.

"Ah, itu dia. _Okaeri nasai_, Sakura-_chan_." Jawab _Kaa-chan_.

"Hn, _Kaa-sama_."

"Sayang, ini kenalkan Matsuri-_chan_. Dia ini pacarnya Gaara lho... manis ya? Orangnya perhatian dan pintar lho... Eh, ayo kita makan tadi Matsuri-_chan_ membawakan kita makanan lho, kesukaanmu Saku..." Kuharap wajahku tidak memerah, namun kurasa wajahku menhangat mendengar ucapan _Kaa-chan_. Haha, tentu saja aku pintar dalam memilih pasangan.

"Saku, kenapa melamun? Ayo kenalan, _Kaa-chan_ ke ruang makan dulu." Ucap _OKaa-chan _dan sudah tak lama kemudian Beliau masuk ke ruang makan. Namun, tak menghalangi untuk mendengara obrolan pacarku dan _Aneki_.

"Ah, kau Sakura Haruno ya, Kakaknya Gaara-_kun_? Aku Matsuri, salam kenal. _Gaara_-_kun_ senang sekali menceritakan tentang dirimu, bahkan ketika kami berkencan dia selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu. Dan _Gaara_-_kun_ tidak berbohong, kau sangat cantik ne, _Nee-chan_..." Ucap Matsuri. Baka! Mengapa Matsuri harus menceritakan bahwa aku sering bercerita tentang _Aneki_? Dan- wait a minute, dia memanggil _Aneki_ku; _Nee-chan_?

"Hn, Sakura. Kakak _Gaara_." Setelah sepertinya terdiam beberapa saat, _Aneki_ akhirnya menjawab.

-US-

"Hm, _oishii ne_... _Gaara_ pintar memilih pacar ya, pintar sekali memasak! Ti-" Ucap _Too-chan_, sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak pernah salah memilih.

"Permisi, aku ke kamar dulu." Hm? Apa ada yang salah ya? Mengapa _Aneki_ langsung memotong pembicaraan _Too-chan_?

-US-

"Wah, sudah mau pulang ya Matsuri-_chan_? Wah sayang sekali, besok main kesini lagi ya?" ucap _Kaa-chan_.

"Hai _Kaa-chan_. Matsuri pulang dulu, permisi..." dan dengan itu aku mengantar Matsuri pulang. Dan setelah itu aku segera kembali kerumah.

Dan sekarang, aku sudah memasuki kamarku. Segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Dan tanpa sengaja aku terlelap berteman mimpi yang tidak mengenakkan hatiku.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**-!-**

_**Ternyata kita berbeda,**_

_**Dan sayangnya baru kuketahui hal ini setelah kita terluka.**_

_**Dan akhirnya...**_

_**Orang yang kita sayangi lah penyebabnya...**_

**-!-**

Ah, hallo semua!

Aku sedang dalam mood yang bagus akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku sedang mempunyai banyak ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Walau sedikit kecewa karena hanya satu yang mereview, namun aku juga senang karena ketika melihat _traffic stats_-nya...

_RnR_ please!

**Pati, 08 April '13**

**Athena**


End file.
